schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Ahmed Quotes
When coming to Earth, every human being brings an Aladdin lamp ... but very few people can awaken the sleeping monster from that lamp. 2. There are many types of oppression on earth. The atrocities of love are the most terrible atrocities. Nothing can be said against this atrocity, only to be tolerated. ৩. Almost everyone in this world falls in love with people of the opposite nature ৪. The sudden onslaught of young girls suddenly goes away. Emotions do not happen without air. Emotions are aerobic, they are increased by getting air. Nothing leads to anything else ৫. Everyone will hurt you, but you have to find someone whose suffering you can endure. ৬. Most people are beautiful in fantasy, or from pretty distances. When approaching, the attraction diminishes. People are the same. The less we know about someone, the better he is. ৭. The reality is so difficult that sometimes the dots made on the inside of the chest make love even helpless ৮. When a very dear person dislikes, neglects, or hates him, then the first man is very hurt and wants everything to be okay. After a while she learns to be without that dear person. And after a long time, she is happier than ever when she realizes that a lot of love comes into one's life but nothing really comes to her neglect. ৯. Some people on earth are probably born to suffer. Money is not money - mental distress. - Humayun Ahmed does not blame his mother. Boy-girl mother will not see the flaws. Others may see, never have children. ১০. Some people build luck into their own hands, and to some, luck comes to you! ১১. Looking directly into the eyes, one cannot lie. Lying is looking at the other side! 12. As people age, they make small mistakes. When making a small mistake becomes a habit, it is a big mistake! ১৩. Sometimes you have to keep your mouth shut. The proud head must bow down and admit that you are wrong. It means you defeat, it means you become and are determined to accept the smile of victory in the end. ১৪. Girl without kajal is like tea without milk. ১৫. Girls never feel love for the good guys. What awakes is empathy ১৬. People walk in a line like a train. However, after the special incident, new lines were found. ১৭. Each good news has a good news. ১৮. It's not just what people learn from people. There are many lessons to be learned from animal birds. ১৯. The teacher who taught one day. He is a teacher all his life. If he steals one day but he is not a thief in a lifetime, then all the people of the world would be thieves. 26. Like the tide in the life of the sea, so is the life of the people. The sea is similar to this place with humans. 26. Some people on earth are probably born to suffer. Money is not a hardship for money - mental distress. 22. It is the nature of girls to have light things. 26. The way to really get to know a man is to know his dream. part-1 : হুমায়ূন আহমেদ